


The Bride Groom of Death

by Keiriiverse



Category: The Expendables
Genre: Gen, Poetry, working head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And everybody died. Except me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride Groom of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote during a car ride into town. Damn this little Spaniard has been through some shit.

Fire dances and flesh burns  
the bride groom of death  
his eyes wide and hallow

Tar and mud mix with blood  
and the rain pours in vain  
the bride groom of death  
his skin soaked in regret

Thunder sings in tune with sirens  
the bride groom of death  
wears the black rose of solitude

In mournful silence, staring dead gaze  
settles on simple, lofty graves  
the bride groom of death  
can only carry on.


End file.
